The present invention relates to control of a charging port of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing charging port detection control, and to an associated apparatus.
A portable electronic device equipped with batteries (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc) can be very convenient to a user. According to the related art, the portable electronic device may be designed to have a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, and the user can electrically connect the portable electronic device to an electronic device complying with USB standards through the USB port when needed, or charge the portable electronic device (more particularly, the battery thereof) with a power source temporarily connected to the USB port, where the power source can be a USB charger, or can be a personal computer (PC) since the USB port of the portable electronic device can obtain power from the power source through the USB port. In a situation where high-speed USB signaling is required, some problems may occur. For example, the portable electronic device may suffer from noise due to improper control. In another example, the portable electronic device may suffer from an unwanted leakage current due to improper control. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing USB port control of an electronic device.